Haunted
by soji
Summary: On the day before Halloween, a mission gets screwed up by Yohji and the least of what you would expect from Aya happens. Halloween comes and see what is in store for the members of Weiß...A Haunted House! REVIEW!
1. Chapter: October Winds

**Haunted

* * *

**

**Chapter 1:** October Winds

The only sounds that were heard above the hard murmur of the fierce winds were their leader's heavy breathing. Violet eyes seemed to be everywhere at once, taking in the whole picture, the whole plan in a matter of moments. Omi seemed surprised given the amount of beating the redhead took in after being blown from a three-story building.

Cerulean eyes were panicked, as a pure fear seemed to take a tight root in his body. He could feel the pain of actual defeat coursing through him. It couldn't be all over, everything they fought for, and everything they ever stood for gone just like that, just to wait for the signal to be killed. Just like that… how simple it was to end life. In the end, it really only created more suffering.

Ken was shifting his weight all over the place, his claw raised up and already bloodied, waiting, just waiting to seep into more flesh. Tense blue-green eyes surveyed the area and only seemed to come up more than once with a blank slate. The soccer fanatic saw no way out of this one.

Yohji stared plainly at the many guns aimed their way, emerald eyes focused intensely of what would seem to be his death. Seconds pasted and all he listened to was his leader's ragged breathing that seemed to hover in the air around them. It couldn't be all over… He forced his mind to work, forced his thoughts to come up with something, anything. Nothing… he sighed maybe it was trying to think that got him so much of nothing in this life.

A glare lit up the night in ice, covered the dark landscape in frost. The freezing winds dug into the men caught in an impasse; an endless stand still. But in that instant Aya seemed to disappear, moving so fast and quick the men holding the upper hand over them barely caught a glimpse before the assassin was on him. You could hardly believe he was the same one who had fallen from the building earlier.

When blade tasted blood it was all over, as red stained the ground, and a last cry was heard escaping into the October wind. At the moment a claw sunk into a man's neck, preventing the yell of defeat. A silver invisible wire worked its way around another's throat and soon darkness took its stay into the other's mind as well as a few stragglers along the outskirts. An arrow spun from a crossbow held by only a boy and hit before the bullet was fired.

"The day before Halloween," Yohji stated quietly in a hushed tone.

_To be continued..._

* * *

I hope you liked it! REVIEW! 


	2. Chapter: Memories of Night

**Haunted

* * *

**

**Chapter 2:** Memories of Night

Aya scowled and shifted around on the couch, eyeing Omi's probing carefully. He winced when Omi gently ran his hands over Aya's chest and poor Omi was met with a vicious glare.

"I—I'm sorry, Aya. I'll be more careful," Omi whimpered and lifted himself to his feet to face his other teammates as well.

"So?" Ken asked blankly, shaking brown hair away from his eyes.

"Well, other than bruised, banged up a bit, and shot I think he's fine. His ribs weren't broken like we thought." Omi smiled briefly and his gaze shifted over to Aya.

"Hn." Aya murmured and rose to his feet, showing no sign of any pain, which the rest of Weiß were actually secretly relieved about; it wasn't a fun night.

---Flashback---

Flashes of silver seemed to come out of nowhere as guns were drawn towards the unknown figures in the shadows. Yohji's eyes widened as he found himself within a ray of red light.He cursed silently under his breath, great he just tripped the alarm system. It seemed like millions of little ants rushing out of a crumbling anthill the way that the security army rushed out from random areas where they had been oblivious up until recently. Yohji contemplated to just run, good idea.

Ken exhaled in frustration and punched the closest wall. _Dammit. _Why now when they were making their exit? Ken's eyes shifted into a nasty glare as the clumsy playboy ran his way.

"Siberian! They're everywhere we should go NOW!" Yohji yelled down the hall. At the least he seemed to remember to use Ken's code name, the older man was not completely lost.

"Balinese why did you have to screw up NOW of all times?" Ken started angrily.

"Balinese, come in. This is Bombay do you read me?" Omi's voice came in over the comm.

"Yeah I read you." Yohji replied with a roll of his eyes. It seemed Ken gave up trying to shove his mistake in his face.

"Is Siberian with you?" Omi replied with an annoyed tone in his voice.

"Yes, I'm sorry, Om—Bombay," Yohji sighed.

"You could have just asked me," Ken stated simply and ran a hand through his sweat-coated hair, "Anyway we should go before those bastards catch our scent."

"Hai, I'll meet you outside," Omi answered and cut the connection, shuffling from his hiding place outside. He folded up his laptop and slipped it away before dashing off to their planned meeting place.

"Location." Came the deep clear voice of their leader, a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Abyssinian?" Omi looked up towards the dark sky above him, "I'm almost there."

"Uh we're on the second floor and descending," Ken answered and tugged on Yohji sleeve to signal to follow him before he started running.

"Who set off the alarm?" Aya asked coldly.

"It was—" Ken started.

"I did." Yohji seemed to finish for Ken and wasn't surprised when there wasn't an answer from the redhead. Aya probably already suspected that even though the last time they set an alarm off it had been Omi's fault. Yohji began dashing down the long hallways after Ken. Their footsteps seemed to echo through out the whole building until the sounds of gunshots entered their ears.

Aya sprinted down the hallway in a mad dash; he hadn't had to run this fast in the longest time. His breath came in unison with his light step as he raced down the blank hallways. They all looked the same and it even led to him going in the wrong direction for a while. Countless studying of the map didn't even help him when everything, in the end, looked the same.

Soon, Aya knew, only moments it would take for the hoard of ants to catch up to him and cover him with the stings of their bullets. Aya skidded to a fatal halt in front of a thick glass window. He looked down to find that he was indeed on the third floor. _Don't think; run. _He cursed himself and spun away from the window to hear many footsteps closing in on him as aims locked on his shadowy form caught in the rays of white walls.

There were about sixty of them all positioned to fire at him, all taking careful and concentrated aim. Aya dove to the side and rolled along the ground, bringing his katana up above his head. He brought it down on the nearest man and slit easily through him. Blood littered the ground in filthy red stains. Aya spun around, executing his form perfectly, the silver dancing like a ribbon caught in the moonlight from the sky. Ice filled violet eyes caught the glint off his blade and reflected it back at the fear-filled eyes of his enemies.

Guns went off, showering bullets on the surprised redhead, suddenly his positioning broke when a bullet shot roughly through his shoulder and sent him stumbling backwards. Aya tried to regain his footing on the blood-covered ground, but he couldn't in time before he slammed hard against the window. That was it, Aya shut his eyes tightly and hadn't realized how close to the window he had come before he slowly felt himself falling.

Violet eyes opened slightly, taking in the glittering glass falling all around him. Soft words of poetry seemed to filter into the air and hover like the shards did. The clear pieces shimmered in the starlight coming from the black sea that seemed so close. Aya shut his eyes and wondered if everything would end when he hit the ground.

_To be continued..._

_

* * *

_

I hope this better explained things! Sorry, I like short chapters x.x! I'm not used to writing such long fanfics yet, and I'm new at the chapter thing; I usually just write one long story. REVIEW!


	3. Chapter: Waxing Gibbous

**Haunted

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**: Waxing Gibbous

"Shit Abyssinian!" Ken's eyes widened at the sight as he dashed from the building with Yohji at his heels.

"Aya!" Omi threw away their codenames in his blind panic and began running towards their leader.

"I didn't see what happened?" Yohji shouted, running towards them.

"Aya just fell from the third floor!" Omi's voice shook, his eyes wide with fear.

"Did he jump?" Yohji blinked in confusion.

"Bombay said he **fell**, you idiot," Ken glared at him.

"But if he jumped, he would still fall." Forest green eyes looked directly at Ken and grew sharper.

Ignoring their pointless argument, Omi didn't even have the nerve enough to tell them, once again, that arguing wouldn't save their friend's life. Omi carefully bent down towards the redhead and softly turned him over. Blood, lots of blood everywhere. Omi's froze, his hands shaking, his breath catching in his throat. Could he—?

"Hey Bombay! Bombay? Omi dammit!" Ken shook Omi roughly by the shoulders, and it seemed to work.

"Ken?" Omi snapped out of it.

"How is he?" Ken's eyes were softer now as he looked down on the younger one.

"It's not his blood." Yohji was on his knees examining Abyssinian carefully. His eyes flickered with slight worry for a moment, but then there was nothing. "He's bleeding, but not severely. He's been shot straight through the shoulder and I think his ribs might be broken," Yohji said proudly and rose to his feet.

"Since when did you become the expert?" Ken blinked confused.

"I'm not an expert! I'm just stating the obvious that you two seemed to miss," Yohji frowned and walked around them.

"Oh is that right?" Ken glared at the ground and reminded himself to actually **try** and control his anger.

"Should we carry him?" Omi looked up from on his knees beside Aya, to Yohji standing a little away from the huddled group.

"No. I can walk." Cold, icy eyes opened suddenly to take in the blurring picture of the night. The first thing he saw, directly above him was the Waxing Gibbous moon. So complicated a term for a moon that looked almost exactly full. He sighed; tomorrow it would be a full moon.

The others practically all jumped when the sound of Aya's voice entered their ears and then again when they actually heard what his words said.

"Aya? Aya, you're awake?" Omi's voice was soft and tainted with a hint of worry.

"That was fast," Yohji commented.

"Is he okay?" Ken bent over Omi's shoulder.

"Yes. It's Abyssinian," Aya corrected automatically and slowly sat up. He was surprised to find that he wasn't actually dead, like he thought he would be. In his mind there was nothing to live for, but in his heart there were too many things to live for. Both battled constantly and only one usually surfaced. Aya suddenly realized, then and there that life wasn't just suffering, that there were actually people in the world who cared. Maybe joining Weiß hadn't been such a bad idea.

Aya rose carefully to his feet and stood, turning towards the other two, positioning a glacial stare on them. He was glad he hadn't dropped his katana when he fell.

"Get up Omi, lets' go." Yohji found the key for his locked gaze and turned it from Aya and onto Omi.

"We have to complete the mission." Aya murmured, not looking forward to it.

"But you're hurt," Omi protested.

"It isn't as important now, go," Ken held out a hand and helped Omi up.

Into the shadows they took off. According to the target's schedule, he should be outside of the building, witnessing the packing of his supplies personally. They got the information from the guy's computer with some difficulty and now all they had to do was take his life. Omi's eyes narrowed and darkened as he squinted into the distance. They descended away from the shadows and into the open, dashing over a blacktop, and towards the street, their steps almost soundless.

Suddenly, before them the forms of many men wielding the complex weapon called the gun appeared before them. Instinctively, they all froze, eyes chained to the bodyguards in front of them as the men stared back at the assassins.

_To be continued..._

_

* * *

_

It does look longer in microsoft word... I hope I haven't bored you with the short chapters! REVIEW!


	4. Chapter: Mischief Night

**Haunted**

**

* * *

Chapter 3:** Mischief Night 

A white ceiling glared back at him, asking so many questions he couldn't even begin to answer. What was he doing here, killing for a living, killing just to make people safe, but what about the people he was killing, could they ever feel safe? A false justice with people that couldn't be brought to justice under the so-called law. So they were assassinated, and Weiß were the assassins.

Aya sighed, for one of the first times since he had joined Weiß he hadn't noticed that he wouldn't have been able to take on the many guards that had rushed out from hiding to take Weiß down instead of the other way around. It was an unforgivable mistake, and yet the mission was a success and his sister was still safe at the Magic Bus hospital. Occasionally, Aya had wondered how the hell he could trust people who would name the hospital "Magic Bus" what was that supposed to signify? It was just ridiculous.

Amethyst eyes continued to watch the blank ceiling. It was a wonderful event to waste away the night before Halloween; mischief night. Hours passed before Aya realized he was drifting off into a light sleep, and a light tap on the door caused him to slide off the bed and hit the floor gracefully. He blinked in surprise when he hit the wooden floor with such a loud thud that is resounded through out the entire flower shop apartment.

"Aya? Are you…okay?" Omi's voice was soft and suddenly filled with worry. He twisted the cold doorknob and sauntered into Aya's pitch-black room. "Aya?" Aya looked up suddenly from staring at the ground in which he had fallen to. He was still slightly in shock from falling off his bed just as easily as he had fallen out of the window. He could easily say how tired he was of falling.

"You surpri— I just fell." Aya glared up at the computer fanatic, almost threatening him not to ask, but did that ever hold Omi back?

"Fell! Are you okay?" Omi's eyes widened and he moved closer to the redhead, dangerously closer.

"I'm fine."

"Are you…sure?" Omi proceeded to move closer, he was in the red zone now.

"Yes." Aya's glare was now at a high intensity of shi-ne. Omi ignored him as if he was just used to the treatment that Aya gave to everyone. Omi studied the left shoulder of Aya's black turtleneck. There were three strips of leather over both shoulders that seemed to provide extra protection. Aya often wore it on missions under his long trench coat when it was cold, but it seemed this mission it was saved from having a bullet hole in it.

Aya watched Omi's moments silently, almost giving Omi permission to search him, but his shoulder did hurt like hell. Omi's fingers moved in closer to Aya's wounded shoulder until they brushed lightly against the fabric. Omi withdrew his hand to stare at it; there were very faint touches of red on his fingertips.

"Aya, you're bleeding again," Omi let out a frustrated groan and rose to his feet, "I'll be right back."

A few moments later Omi came into the room carrying a first aid kit. A few more moments later and Omi was finished closing and rewrapping Aya's bullet wound. There was still not the slightest reaction from Aya, which frightened Omi.

"Aya?"

"Hn?"

"I think you're fall, however minor it was, reopened your wound," Omi stated simply. Why did he always have to be so uptight all the time?

"Are you okay?" Omi blinked, innocent eyes watching the icy stare he got back from their silent leader.

"I'm fine."

"Okay… I just came to check on you before I went to bed. Can you believe it's midnight already? Happy Halloween!" Omi grinned, flashing prize-winning white teeth, yes prize winning.

"Set back your alarm."

"Oh right! Thanks for reminding me!" And with that Omi dashed out of the room and immediately fumbled with his alarm clock to set the time when he wanted to wake up. There was no work tomorrow! It was one of their seldom breaks in endless work.

Aya rose slowly and carefully from the ground, mindless of the aches and pain racking his body from the fall. It wasn't something he could just recover from like that, and he hated the weakness. He was almost thankful for the day off tomorrow, even though he knew how much he just loved to work.

Ken was still in the family room by the time their huge grandfather clock dunged two in the morning. He reached for the controller to turn the volume up a little. He couldn't miss his favorite part!

Ken just loved staying up late almost as much as he loved getting up early in the morning; he was just one of those weird people. But Ken loved sleeping in to, half the time he could barely decide whether to get up early and help open the shop and cook breakfast for everyone or to sleep in and just show up whenever. That was more of a Yohj-thing. Ken usually always got up early, though, but he had his share of times that he slept in. He was actually surprised when he found out he could cook, and was actually very good at it, much unlike Yohji, who only ended up burning everything, and Omi who mostly just ended up not cooking it enough for fear of burning everything like Yohji. Then it hit him, he never saw Aya even try to cook, he'd bet their leader would achieve at that as well, Aya seemed to be good at things like that.

Aya always, secretly seemed to be cleaning up after them, tidying up and organizing almost everything. It wasn't surprising that Aya would be able to cook too. Ken and Yohji were always the ones to wreck the place. It was still a shame that Aya had completely banned soccer balls from the house. Ken still regretted breaking the flower shop window; it was a sad excuse for a punt. Yohji just left messes everywhere and never cleaned up after himself and Omi was just too busy to even notice.

Ken leaned back against the couch after taking another sip of coffee and decided he would rather lie down. He shifted around and placed his head on the armrest, he was lucky that Yohji was the one to pick out the couch; it was so comfortable that it was just downright crazy. Nothing stopped the Weiß members when they fought over who got the couch. Ken had it now and that was barely half of the reason why he liked staying up so late.

He reached for the controller to turn the volume up a little. This was his favorite part! The soccer fan grinned and almost cheered before he realized everyone was most likely sleeping, even Yohji at this hour. Occasionally, Aya would pass by and grab an ice tea from the refrigerator and on rare occasions watch a few halves of the soccer game from behind the couch. This intrigued Ken and one time when Aya passed, not even stopping to glance at the screen, Ken had called the redhead over and asked him to watch. Could Aya say no to the welcoming smile Ken gave him? Ken sighed, reminiscing; not something he did often and now he had missed his other favorite part! Ken couldn't face the fact that the whole tape was his favorite part and he had watched it over fifteen times.

Ken was bored and it was late, he finally gave up on the wining battle of his favorite team that he had watched too many times. He pressed stop, ejected the tape, and flickered the television off before throwing the remote onto the most comfortable couch in the world. After a second thought, the brunet walked back over to the couch and picked up the remote, setting it on the coffee table that his coffee sat on. He looked past his favorite mug and stared at the only other thing on the table. It was a picture frame he never seemed to notice before.

He leaned in closer and blinked, clearing his vision to focus on the picture. What he saw almost made him laugh. It was a picture of the four of them; it was taken probably about a year ago. Ken hadn't realized that someone framed it and stuck it there. He laughed quietly, reminded of how much they really did seem like family and more so since none of them had any other family, at least not anymore.

They were all soaking wet and covered in snow. Ken rolled his eyes, recalling last Christmas when they had all chipped in and ended up getting a camera for whatever reason. Yohji was standing in the back half of a snowball still plastered on top of his head. He had a huge grin on his face that reached all the way into his warm emerald eyes.

Omi was standing in front of the older blonde, with one of his bright smiles that only proved that he was the one who nailed Yohji with the snowball; since he looked so innocent.

Then there was Aya, who was standing to the right of Omi and Yohji. It was one of the first days that Aya had slowly began to open up to them and had actually participated in the childish snowball war that Ken and Yohji had started. Aya's hair was covered over in a layer of snowflakes and there was a hint of a smile playing on his lips. His eyes remained as cold as the snow, but no longer ice. He looked a little withdrawn, the darkness in the depths of icy blue only showed how hard it was to erase the sorrow that endlessly plagued him.

Ken had on his childish grin and in his gloved hand he held the largest snowball only inches away from Aya's head. Ken remembered that right after the pictured was taken that he "accidentally" dropped the snowball on top of Aya's head. It was one of the funniest mistakes of his life, that everyone knew wasn't really an accident. Aya had been so mad, that Ken had found himself face-planted into the freezing snow only moments after. He deserved it.

Ken then realized that he was just staring at the picture instead of going to bed. The weird things you do at night. If someone were to walk by and see him just standing there, his hand still on the remote resting on the table and in a daze watching the photo as if it were a television replaying his memories, they would have thought he was insane, maybe he was.

Yohji was out cold, sleeping like a rock would if it could sleep. His prized sunglasses sat beside him on his dresser. In the ashtray sitting directly next to his sunglasses were the remnants of his cigarette pack. The mission seemed to have him uptight since he had made such a fatal error, and it was something he didn't usually do. The rest of Weiß had quickly forgiven the mistake especially Omi; they had to work as a team and stick together no matter what.

_To be continued..._

_

* * *

_

A bit longer this time. I hope you liked it. I'm debating whether to make it Aya x Ken or just nothing at all. Let me know your oppinions! REVIEW!


	5. Chapter: Costumes!

**Haunted

* * *

**

**Chapter 5:** Costumes! 

It wasn't ever the same no matter where you woke up. Aya eyes dimly focused on the white ceiling above him, now seeming so much brighter. He shifted under the covers and threw the blanket over his head as if that would prevent the sun flowing in from his window to blind him.

Aya sat up suddenly, his eyes going wide. Why was his window open? He shivered as an early morning draft swept around the room and sent a chill over him. The redhead jumped up, ignoring the protests of his body and he rushed out the door.

"Omi! Ken! Yohji!" Aya almost expected them to all answer at once and line in front of him, but only silence followed. They weren't working today since it was Halloween and the shop was closed. Aya mentally cursed himself for not looking at the clock. He ran back up the stairs and studied the digital clock on the blank dresser in his room. How had he possibly slept this late? Aya panicked, circling his room in horror for moments before he gathered himself together to look at the clock once more. Yep, it was certainly noon. He totally forgot about his open window and slipped out of his room and straight into the bathroom. First was first; a shower.

Meanwhile, the rest of Weiß had gone to a Halloween store to shop. Little did the leader of Weiß know, he was soon to be dragged along on one of the hardest missions of all time and it was just ridiculous to even picture it. Aya was in for a huge surprise. They were actually planning to obtain Halloween costumes!

"Hey Yohji how's this?" Omi grinned spinning around in a golden princess dress with white frills puffing out, batting his eyelashes. Yohji coughed, sputtering, and literally almost fell over laughing. Ken practically caught him, peeking over the blonde's shoulder.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?" Ken's blue-green eyes widened in more terror than he had ever experienced in his whole life. That was it; this was the end of his life.

"It's a cross-dresser," Omi muttered angrily.

Ken toppled over, Yohji practically landing on top of the brunet. They were just laughing too hard to even stand up. If Schwarz were to catch them here, their lives would probably just end. Before the two of them both fell over, Yohji, using his amazing skills, managed to catch his balance. Then the two of them just started cracking up more.

"Who—whose idea… hahahaha…whose idea was it…to…go shopping for Halloween costumes?" Yohji spurted out in between amazing fits of laughter. Ken never knew Yohji could laugh so much, but before it occurred to him, he realized that he was laughing just as much. Priceless; Omi. In. A. Dress.

"Wh-what's so funny huh?" Omi glared at the two of them and put his hands on his hips.

"Oh—oh my…god." Yohji snickered, "He—he even acts like a girl."

"You have…to be kidding me!" Ken burst out laughing again.

"Stop it! Stop laughing at me!" Omi frowned, his eyes shaking whether in embarrassment or in anger, neither of them could tell, "It's not funny!"

"Yes—yes it is!" Yohji grinned, and pushed his sunglasses up his nose a bit to keep them from falling completely off his nose. Ken stood up with a slight smile now positioned on his lips. He walked over to Omi and placed a hand assuringly on Omi's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Omi."

"Maybe you should go with the assassin look." Yohji winked, an all-knowing look caught in his eyes.

"How about we _all_ justgo as assassins!" Omi's eyes sparkled.

"Then that would defeat the purpose of being someone you're not." Ken whispered quietly.

"Oh, then what about Aya. Don't you feel a little bad about leaving him behind and he is still injured," Omi just realized.

"Oh stop worrying, Omi! If we were to have woken him up he would probably kill us all or just tell us to leave him alone." Yohji answered in a lower tone of voice.

"But still! What is he going to be?" Omi whined.

"He could just go as himself and people would get scared looking at him." Ken grinned at the thought.

"Isn't that a little dangerous?" Yohji's authority kicked in and he eyed the younger two dangerously.

"Hmm… Nah!" Omi and Ken almost said at the same time.

"Whatever. Good luck getting him to even _go_. It was hard enough convincing me… if there wasn't any candy involved then maybe…" Yohji pondered the thought.

Eventually Omi threw the dress into a huge pile of rejects and went with the idea of being a chibi mad scientist. It sort of rung a bell for him, what a coincidence; it was kind of freaky. Ken didn't even have to try on anything else other than his two choices that he was now in a heated debate with Yohji about.

"But being a motorcyclist wouldn't I need grease and dirt all over me?" Ken asked innocently.

"Well, I don't know. If you were a soccer player wouldn't you need to be covered in sweat?" Yohji countered.

"Well not necessarily…" Ken started, and Omi tuned the rest out with a heavy sigh. Ken went into specifics muttering on and on just about how and when you sweat. Ken was just too obsessed.

"Ken just be a soccer player." Omi sighed out and walked up to the cash register so he didn't have to listen to any more of the discussion.

"Wait Yohji what are you going to be?" Ken asked simply.

"You'll see…very soon." Yohji winked and slipped into the dressing room. He almost instantly came out with his hair flipped up and his sunglasses coving over his eyes. He wore a black "police" uniform, but it wasn't one of those official ones, Yohji would have to say it was probably one for an obvious under cover job, or a miss production.

"Now all I need is some red paint and a katana sticking through my neck." Yohji grinned childishly.

"That… is just hilarious." Ken laughed, "I think Aya would be a little annoyed at you for that one. Why don't you tie some wire around your body. That would be so much cooler."

"There's no way I'm going to kill _myself_!"

"Would you rather have Aya kill you?"

"I don't know, but wire _would_ be easier and it would look so much cooler."

"It sounds like you guys are planning out a whole entire mission," Omi mumbled, walking up towards them, "Hey that doesn't look half-bad on you, Yohji-kun," Omi smiled brightly.

"I think I'll get it." Yohji winked and sauntered over to the register, followed by the goalie, "Hey there beautiful," Yohji smiled his Kudou-lady-killer smile and leaned over the counter. Now Ken would never get to pay. ' "Two of the fairest stars in all the heavens do entreat your eyes to sparkle so beautifully this afternoon." ' (Shakespeare III). Yohji's newly invented pick-up line, ladies dug Shakespeare especially this one who appeared to him to be a writer of some sort. She blushed instantly and gave a beautiful smile back at the playboy. Yohji took the opportunity.

"Here's my number, feel free to call me whenever you find the need." Yohji's emerald eyes glimmered intriguingly at her as he passed he a business card for the flower shop. He rung up his costume and stepped to the side, glancing at his teammates.

They gave him, what he would call the why-are-you-always-picking-up-girls look. Yohji sighed and gifted them with one of his innocent smiles that only told them how guilty he actually was.

"Aren't you a little old to be going trick-or-treating?" The cold familiar voice froze them in their tracks, even the cashier looked up. Had they really been there that long?

_To be continued..._

_

* * *

_

Oh I wonder who it is! Happy first day of October! This is about 30 days early! Review!


	6. Chapter: Convince the Leader

**Haunted**

**

* * *

Chapter 5:** Convince the Leader… 

"Aya? What… are you doing here?" Omi's surprise shown through his eyes clearly.

"You were gone for a long time." Aya said in monotone.

It appeared that Aya's hair was still wet from a shower. _That wasn't smart of him_, Ken thought. It was just stupid, out in this cold weather? Ken's eyes sharpened in seriousness at the redhead.

"We aren't going trick-or-treating." Ken watched Aya's reaction and came up with nothing.

"We aren't?" Yohji stared at Ken in exasperation, "What's with the costumes then?"

"Lets' go outside." Aya said without any room for protesting. They eventually obeyed and slipped out of the store, Yohji waving to the cashier with his lady-killer smile.

"But it's cold outside," Omi wrapped his coat around him tighter and glanced at Aya, "Aren't you freezing?"

It took Aya a minute to realize that Omi was actually talking to him, his frozen eyes shifted over to the chibi.

"Hn."

"We're going to go to a Haunted House." Ken stated, a wide smile etching his features.

"Awesome!" Omi's eyes brightened if it was possible.

"It's fine with me."

"Aya?" Ken looked at their leader pleadingly.

"A Haunted…House?" Aya blinked, his eyes widening slightly. He shivered move and wrapped his arms around his pale, frail-looking body.

"Haven't you ever been to one?" Ken asked.

"No." Aya stared at the ground; it wasn't true. He had gone with Aya-chan before when they used to going trick-or-treating together even in high school. They used to get bags and bags of candy that Aya-chan and he usually finished in weeks. Now he was in an awkward position and he wanted to escape. He turned away from them and headed in the direction where he parked his car.

"Aw come on Aya; don't be a party-pooper!" Yohji whined after the retreating redhead. Aya stopped dead in his tracks and spun around with the saddest look in his icy blue eyes that Yohji had ever seen. Aya turned to go once again. The playboy withdrew, glancing at Ken for help, instead Omi spoke.

"Aya. Remember the mission the other day with that maniac killer? The mission we declined because there was almost no information?" Omi smirked when he got the "human ice cube" to turn around again. Aya normally wouldn't care in the slightest, but he had gotten himself into this mess.

"Yes."

"Well, I dug up a little more information on the guy and I found out that he usually kidnaps the people from more of the secluded and more complex haunted houses."

"Hn," Aya waited for more.

"Will you go just to check it out? We'll be going for fun, but also we can check out the places for any sign of that kidnap-killer."

"Fine." Aya couldn't disagree with an explanation like that, plus Aya hated turning down missions.

"I'll contact Manx and tell her," Omi muttered.

"Remember we're going to have a good time too," Ken smiled.

"Right!" Omi smiled back.

"You got it." Yohji ruffled Omi's hair.

"This better be worth it." Aya muttered.

_To be continued..._

* * *

Short and quick to the point. Reviews please, keep me inspired lol!


	7. Chapter: Halloween's Full Moon

**Haunted

* * *

**

**Chapter 6:** Halloween's Full Moon

Almost one at a time they all reached the flower shop. Ken was on his motorcycle, Omi and Yohji in the green convertible, and Aya in his white porche. Aya beat them all there, it was crazy how he seemed to not even notice the stoplights signaling that it was red, and red meant to stop, not speed up. Ken gave up on his recklessness, concluding he could only really compete with Aya on the highway. There was a difference between not caring if you got killed, and trying not to get killed; and a motorcycle was a very dangerous risk. Yohji took his time, for once, probably being forced into it by Omi.

"Aya how's your shoulder?" Ken dared to ask, moving towards the coffee pot. He got no response from the redhead who was now reading the paper and tuning out the rest of the world. Ken poked him on the shoulder. Aya winced and cowered lower into the chair away from the contact. "Hey Aya how's your shoulder?" Ken asked again, aggravated. Success. Aya looked up and stared at Ken.

"Fine."

"But you winced when I touched it." Ken smirked; he caught Aya now.

"The painkillers wore off." Excuses, excuses. Ken exhaled and pulled up a chair, waiting for the coffee to heat up.

"Hey honny I'm home." Yohji flung open the door so that it hit the opposing wall.

"I'm going to go tell Manx." Omi squeezed past Yohji and walked up the stairs to his room.

When Omi emerged two hours or so later he found that Yohji had stolen Aya's newspaper and Ken was sipping at a cup of crap coffee that Aya had made. That was the worst stuff ever! Omi had no idea how Yohji, Ken, and Aya all liked that same black and disgusting coffee. Omi gagged and looked around some more, noticing something was missing.

"Where's Aya?" He blinked and Ken looked up at him.

"Oh he took some more painkillers and fell asleep on the couch before he made it upstairs."

"Is he okay?" Omi asked a bit more audibly.

"Shh, he's sleeping. Well he practically drank two whole cups of coffee, read the whole paper, took way too many painkillers and passed out on the couch."

"Shouldn't we make sure he's okay?"

"He'll be okay."

"Can you keep it down," Yohji murmured over his paper.

"But—…" Omi wandered away to the couch and observed the sleeping redhead without touching him. He eventually turned and wandered back to the table and took a seat. "He looks paler than he did last night, maybe he shouldn't come tonight."

Violet eyes opened to stare down at the floor below him. He went to roll over but found there was nothing but a wall of cushion blocking his way. He instantly sat up, over come with confusion. Where was he? Aya looked around until he realized he was on the couch. There was no one in sight… what time was it?

Aya squinted at the digital clock on the VCR, it was only six, six what? He squinted more at his extremely blurry vision until the small letters PM came into view. He hadn't slept through the Haunted House, somehow all the way that became a relief to him.

Aya's blurry eyes shifted over to the window to find the source of the weird lightening in the room. He caught sight of a huge orange half-circle rising up from the trees in the distance. He sighed, creepy; a full moon on Halloween.

"Aya?" Omi voiced sounded through the quiet room. Aya jumped, he hadn't realized that Omi had been watching Aya for a while now. He turned towards the chibi.

"What?"

"You're okay?"

"I'm fine, you should stop worrying." Aya's unfocused, glazed eyes grew colder as they stared directly into Omi's eyes, which were averted slightly.

"Are you sure?"

"Just leave me alone." Aya's eyes flashed, catching the growing light from Halloween's full moon.

_To be continued..._

* * *

In this chapter the story has gotten much harder to write. I think Ihad Omi pry a little too much. Let me know! 


	8. Chapter: Mission Haunted

**Haunted

* * *

**

**Chapter 8:** Mission Haunted

"Cold, just cold. I told you he was going to lose his friends that way." Yohji sighed as Omi told them why Aya had said earlier. Now the redhead was locked up in his room, supposedly getting ready. Omi only hoped their leader hadn't collapsed again like he did earlier on the couch.

"Come on, Yohj, I'm sure he didn't mean anything like that," Ken muttered.

"He was probably too drugged up to notice," Yohji threw back.

"Oh come on you don't mean that. He's just that way." Omi attempted to diminish their slight argument.

"Right." Yohji sighed, making it hard to tell if he was sarcastic or not.

-------------------------

It took longer than the directions said to get to the Haunted House, but they weren't as disappointed when they saw the old, huge, white house towering over them. It was pitch-black outside by the time they got there so they had brought flashlights and other various supplies, but had left them in the car. They had taken only one car to limit suspicion, and Aya's had been voted the winner of the drive and the passengers were almost kissing the ground when they arrived. Aya's usual; he had parked far enough away as to not be suspected and so no one harmed his precious porche in any way.

Aya slipped from the leather seat and shut the door behind him, locking it and making sure that it was locked. He glanced at his crazily dressed teammates. They seemed to all fit the part, even Aya, although he was just wearing his normal mission attire.

A few other teenagers and kids were there lined up to get in, but it wasn't too overly crowded. Good, they had picked the perfect time to show up. The line didn't last too long until they got up to the front of it.

' "Two of the fairest stars in all the heavens do entreat your eyes to sparkle so beautifully tonight." ' (Shakespeare). Yohji used his gorgeous new pick up line, but now it wasn't so new. The girl at the register blushed and had to turn her head to hide it.

"Your total come to twenty-two, thirty-nine," She said in a sweet voice, her eyes glittering at the 22-year-old.

"Thank you darling. " Yohji smiled his lady-killer smile… yeah, yeah we know. Forest green eyes focused down at the money in his hand and as he handed it to her, their hands brushed the slightest. The woman blushed even deeper if that was possible. Yohji got the "look" from his teammates again and was especially surprised to see that Aya was only staring at him.

"Lets' go already." Ken kicked at the back of Yohji's shin. "Hurry up."

"Ow!" Yohji cried, hoping on one foot.

"Don't be such a wimp." Omi grinned.

"Soccer player, soccer player." Yohji pointed accusingly at Ken.

"Oh, sorry." Ken blinked.

"Let's go." Aya pushed ahead towards the front door entrance to the Haunted House.

The room was tall and open, cobwebs seeming to make the place up. There was only a dim light, barely lit enough to see a few feet in front of you. Immediately Ken seemed tense and he looked all around as if that second he expected someone to pop out of nowhere and try to kill them.

A cold clammy hand touched the warm shoulder of the Weiß victim covered in Balinese's wire. Yohji jumped, emitting a small cry of surprise. Ken spun around almost diving at the one baring the hand. In an almost similar creepiness, a voice spoke up.

"Welcome…"

Omi shuddered at that and leaned in closer to Ken.

"Could you—…" Yohji went to pry the hand off of him and jumped when he found no arm attached to it.

"It's fake." Aya said plainly, untying the hand off of Yohji's shoulder.

"…Well you never know" Yohji trembled, this really was creepy, it seemed the suspense was killing Ken; it looked like he was going to attack anything that moved.

The Weiß group proceeded on only to run into the sixth wall. Sixth, Ken shivered and turned around splitting off a little.

"We should go…this…way—" Ken's eyes widened as if it would make him be able to see better in the darkness. There was something there, air blowing at him. "AHHH!" Ken screamed and fell over backwards.

"Ken!" Omi cried and rushed over. "AHEEEEEE!"

"What the hell is going on here?" Yohji walked over to where his two friends disappeared. "SHHHIIITTTT!" This gave Aya even more of a bad feeling, so he carefully walking in the same direction, low to the ground until suddenly he felt himself slip, landing harshly on his wounded shoulder. Aya lets out a pained cry and felt himself sliding down a sort of metal shoot, or slide. He felt like he was falling forever, pain shooting through him, and a strange fear. This was…fun…

"Aya are you okay!" Omi's voice broke into Aya's thoughts.

"Aya? Aya!" Ken's warm hands and gently touch found their way onto Aya's body. He recoiled for a moment and then began frantically shaking the redhead. It caused only more pain to enter his body.

"Hnnn…" Aya dragged out the sound and roused.

"It was a metal slide," Omi pointed out.

"Hn…" Aya sighed and sat up, brushing himself off.

"Did something else happen?" Yohji asked curiously, trying to inspect.

"No, I just hit my shoulder."

They wandered on through the darkness until a few people popped out and made the two youngest members jump out of their skin a couple times. Then they came to a flight of stairs and ascended them. At the top there was another dim light, and as Aya turned to face the rest of them, there was a faint smile on his lips. It seemed Aya was getting a kick out of this, out of the rest of them getting scared out of their mind, waiting for a murderer to come out and kill them, or worse someone else to pop out and scare them.

Aya leaned against the wall lightly and then a bit more heavily. His breathing a little ragged from rushing up the two flights of stairs so fast. Then suddenly Aya slid through the wall and hit the ground hard. This Haunted House was dangerous, no wonder none of the kids came here. Aya nicked his shoulder again and winced horrifyingly.

"Where'd Aya go?" Yohji blinked in the dim lighting, "He was just—"

Ken pushed against the wall and tumbled through it, slamming into Aya who had been holding his shoulder. Aya hit the ground again, this time, though; Ken was on top of him. Violet eyes almost seemed to glow at Ken in the complete darkness. Aya made some sort of snort, like Aya was actually almost laughing.

"I'm sorry! What?" Ken asked, trying to locate those glowing eyes.

"It's like this place is trying to torture me as much as possible." Aya snickered, shoving Ken off lightly.

Soon after Omi and Yohji came through the wall and they soon discovered all it was was just a plain room. They left the way they came and continued the rest of the way up the stairs and down a long hallway. There were cells everywhere filled with bloodied people crying for their lives.

Weiß knew blood when they saw it, and that was fake, ketchup for all they knew. Most of the people were definitely play acting, but it sure as hell freaked them out. It was like the people were possessed, their eyes open widen, banging loudly on the bars and shaking chairs and waving shackles.

Aya automatically took the alternate path as far away from the insane people as possible. Yohji moved a step ahead, grinning all the while, his side to the left wall, almost brushing against it. Something grabbed the string of wire that hung off him. Yohji shrieked out a cry of major infuriation. How DARE they touch _his _wire. The Playboy grabbed at the hand no matter how bloody it was.

"You see, this you don't touch," Yohji scolded and let go of the wailing prisoners hand. It was just creepy…

"Yohji… lets turn left here." Omi murmured, his voice barely above a whisper. At least he wasn't the only one.

Weiß took a left and went on and on in an endless spiral up to the top tower. A strobe light flickered quickly through the room, blinding them almost immediately. Omi, Yohji and Ken looked over the side, and with a smirk Yohji said,

"We could get down this way. All we have to do is—" The rest of Yohji's sentence was cut off by maniacal laughter, echoing through out the whole mansion. It was followed by some strange sound near by, and it only seemed to get closer. Through the white flashing light, Omi, Ken, and Yohji watched as a flash of silver flew out of a black sheath. It danced like a ribbon through the air and froze before it sliced away flesh. Violet eyes showed clearly reflecting in the sharp silver of Aya's katana.

"Wow that sword looks sharp," Came a slightly surprised voice. "Is it real? Are you guys all lost? Here, I'll show you the way out." He laughed nervously and stepped back away from Aya's katana slowly.

Aya blinked, the sharp, murderous shade of purple fading quickly from his eyes. Then there was a smile on Aya's lips and a small laugh that seemed to echo softly. Omi, Ken, and Yohji all turned their heads towards the foreign sound. Did Aya just laugh?

"It's real, it's very real."

---Owari---

* * *

I can't believe I just ended it! it's 2:50 in the morning now and I told myself that I was going to finish it! Now I did so hah! Now all I need to finish is Darkness isn't always Evil and the Battle Royale one. To those who like Saiyuki, I'm thinking of starting one finally. Anyway, let me know how you think the story turned out. It is so late I might have gone OOC and not have noticed it. I tend to keep Weiß perfectly IC, but when I get tired... who knows.Reveiw! 


	9. Epilogue The end!

**Haunted

* * *

The Short Epilogue: **

"What? You mean to say that you just made that whole thing up?" Yohji stammered at the youngest member of Weiß.

"There really wasn't any murderer in the haunted house," Omi laughed.

"You're dead, you're just so dead!" Ken chased Omi as the blonde took off across the flower shop. Aya just smiled…


End file.
